Clock Tower 2: The Raper Within
by azamicarolrin
Summary: This story is a fan story I made up of Clock Tower 2: The Struggle Within. I don't really hate the story, I just thought it would be funny to make this. The ask about the spelling. I made it look funnier to spell funky.
1. Chapter 1

March 15,

It was a friday and it was early in the morning to. Alyssa was getting ready for school. She got out of bed and undressed herself. She put her uniform on and brushed her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled a little and giggled.

"Good morning Bates". Alyssa said.

Bates did not answer her. He was mad what have happen yesterday. Alyssa was was walking home from school that aftgernoon. There was these young school girls walking by that looked like they where in the middle school. Bates could not stop looking at the girls. He toke over Alyssa's body and try to attack them and rape them. Alyssa fight back. She told the girls to hurry and run. The girls didn't at first intell they heard Alyssa say 'I want to fuck you' in a man's voice. The girls ran as fast as there legs can take them.

"Now remember, Bates. Don't come out in the middle of class. I don't want the teachers thinking I'm bi-poaler. Don't forget we are going over the Tate's home for the weekend. We always go over there fridays. I don't want you to make me look stupid in front of them as well". She told him.

Bates once again didn't say anything. Alyssa stopped looking at the mirror and put her headband on went down stairs. She looked at the clock. It was 7: 12. Her father 'Allen Hale' was already at work. She ate her breakfast and quikly went out the door. She was walking on the side walk. It was a good thing that She lived next to the school. She went into the school and went by her locker. She got what she need for her first class then she went to Math.

Alyssa toke her set in the class room. Her teacher. just come in the roon after Alyssa have did. He told everyone to open there text books to page 230. Alyssa and the whole class did what he have said. The teacher walked over to the white board and begin writing down there homework.

"I want you all to do page 230 for homework. You should alread know how to do this". He said then he sat down at his desk.

Alyssa wrote down her homework in her agenda. She got done then open her note book. She looked at the text book.

"You know this stuff is fucking missed up"? Said Bates in her head.

"Bates. Not now. I have work to do". Alyssa whisper to herself.

The class mates begin looking at Alyssa. She begin blushing. She felt so embarrassed for sound like she was talking to herself. The girl that was sitting beside her name 'Possie' Laughed very low. Alyssa knew that the girl was making fun of her. Possie always make fun of Alyssa. The girl begin laughing more and more. Hanting Alyssa with fear. Possie tapped the girl in front of her. She whisper in the girl's ear. The girls giggled and pointing at Alyssa. Alyssa blushed even more hard. She felt more and more embarrassed.

At that moment. Alyssa shocked of fear. Bates couldn't take it and came out. He jumped on top of Alyssa 'her own desk' and yelled in Bates voice at the sametime as hers.

"Alyssa Hale, sat down young lady. I already told you before not to stand on your deask". Mr. Harden yelled back.

The girl 'Possie' was looking at Alyssa with a evil sile on her face. Alyssa picked up a desk that was on the oppset side of hers and threw it at Possie. Possie falled to the floor and did a face cry to get her way. Bates knows she was lying that she waas hurt. The teacher told Been 'a class student' to take Possie to the nurses office. He did to. Bates left Alyssa alone and let her teacher walked over to Alyssa and pulled her by her hair into the priceables office.

The rest of the day in school didn't go so well. Everyone kept taliking about Alyssa Hale. She was like the biggest room in the whole school.

It was finally the end of the school day and Alyssa just got off a train. This train takes Alyssa to her uncle Philip and Kathryn's house. She started walking to the Tate's house. As she was walking she was talking to Bates in her head.

"Bates what have I told you? Don't come out in school time". Alyssa whispeard.

Bates as always don't answer if her did something wrong.

Alyssa arived at the Tates house and went in there gate. She walked and walked to she stopped on the porch. She knocked at the door. Philip open the door. He smiled when he saw Alyssa. Alyssa smiled back at the old man.

"Alyssa, your here early. We are delighted to see you and coming to stay with us". Said Philip.

Philip open the door fully and went by the side of the door. Alyssa want in the Tate's home. She looked around the house. She didn't know why the house looked difrent a little.

"Oh, we spring clean are house. Anyways. The guest room is clean out now. You don't have to sleep with Michael anymore". Said Philip.

Alyssa didn't say anything to him anymore and went on to the guest room. She sat her suit case down on the bed. She open it up and got undressed. She put on her everyday normal clothes after school. She was wearig a white shirt with a heart that was the color of red and a skirt that went above her kness.

Alyssa pulled out her homework and sat down at the desk that in the room. She then begin doing her homework. 2 hours passed and there was a knock at the door. Alyssa stopped was she was doing.

"Who is it"? Ask Alyssa.

"It's dinner time. You can come to the dinning room". The voice said. It was Michael.

"Okay thinks, Michael". Alyssa said back.

She got up and went into the dinning room. As she went in there. Kathryn, Philip, Michael, Stephanie, and Ashley was there. Alyssa sat down in the chair by them 5. She felt happy and worm. She felt fluffy in side. Philip told everyone to put your hands up close your eyes and pray. Alyssa did as he toldd her. (Alyssa thought that Philip was praying to God. He was really praying to Michael).

They got done with the prayer and begin eatting As they where eatting. They where all chattering. Philip was taling about how he had his dick rubbed by his boss. Kathryn was listen to him. Michael was talking to his sisters. Stephanie was listening and thought he was retarted and Ashley not listening to him. Kathryn turn to Ashley. She told her to take Stephanie a bath and go to bed after there done.. Ashley didn't say anything to her mother and did what she told her to and gets up and helps Stephanie out of her chair and walked off.

After they left. Michael jumped on the kitchen tabble and did a random dance. His mother and father liked it. They got turn on. Philip told Michael to take his clothes off. Michael did. Alyssa was desgusted. Bates was getting mad and he came out.

Bates jumpped on the tabble by Michael. Michael thought she wanted to dance with him. He grabed her sholder. Michael was wrong. Bates pulled Michael off of him and threw him on the floor. Michael got up and ran out of the room crying. Kathryn was mad. She told Alyssa to got to her room and think about how she wouldn't let Michael have sex with her.

Bates came out and it was Alyssa's turn. Philip walked out of the room and so did Kathryn. They both gave Alyssa a dirty look. Alyssa ddin't know why they did that and she walked back to the guest room. She layed down on the bed and asking herself what happen? She don't even remembered. Alyssa sat up.

"Bates... did you come out?" She asked him.

As always again. He did not answer her. Alyssa sat there for a few minutes not doing anything and then she got off the bed. She walked out of the room and stand by the door.

"I'm going to apologize to them". She said out loud and went looking for them.

She saw Philip in the hall talking to Ashley. Alyssa was peeking threw the door in one hall and looking at them in the other hall by the Tate kids bed rooms.

"Ashley, I told you before. You have to have sex with a man in your middle school". Said Philip.

Bates toke over Alyssa body when it heard the word 'Middle school'.

"But daddy. I don't know what sex means. I told you to tell me what is it. You said it was satisfaction with a fingure up you". Said Ashley.

Philip slapped Ashley in the face.

"Shout up you little bitch and go to bed". Philip walked into Michael's room.

Closing the door behind him. Alyssa was not Alyssa now. It was Bates. Bates went into the hall way and went by Ashley';s room.

He touches the door with his right arm and then open the door. Ashley was on her bed looking down at her covers in a pink night gown. Bates walked in there. He even closed the door behind him. Ashley looked up at him. (She thinks it's Alyssa hale)

"Hi, Alyssa". Said Ashley

Bates didn't say anything and sat down on the bed beside her. He rubbs on her arm a little. Ashley just looks at Bates. Bates moved his hand up on her shoulder. Ashley was still looking at Bates.

Bates moves his hand upon her lips. He makes his fingure move around on her lips. Ashley was looking still with a confused look. He put his fingure in her mouth making it go in and out. Ashley pulls Bates hand out of her mouth.

"Ummmm... are you feeling okay, Alyssa"? Asked Ashley.

Bates didn't answer and made his hand go down on her perivet. Ashley pulled his hand away.

"Alyssa... ummm... do you want to umm..." Ashley couldn't finsh what she was about to say.

Bates pushed her down on the bed and he was on top of her. He was looking down at her and she was looking up at him. He pulls her night gown sleave down. Then he started kissing her neck. Ashley sat there and was kind of blushing, and started getting nervis. Bates then started licking her neck. He started pulling her night gown down more and more. She was getting nervis ever more. He toke one of his hands and puts it right back down on her puss. He begins rubbing it. Ashley's breathing got more harder on her. Bates stops and notices that her breathing sounded differnt then before. He toke both of his hands and pulls down her panties, He then stick on of his fingures up there and makes it go in and out of her. Ashley turns her head and moan in a low voice.

"Alyssa...what...are you...doing"? She said in a moan voice.

"Let me freak you. You know you like it". Bates said.

He pulls her head back at him. The hand that was not going in and out of her. Her face was meeting his now. Her bents down and he begins kissing her. She didn't kiss him back but just set there nervisly. He then got deeply into the kissing. He stuck his tongue down his hers and started playing with her tongue. As this was all going. He fingures her harder. She blushes more and more. He uses the hand that he wasn't using and pulls more of her night gown down. Now you could see her flat chest poking out.

Bates takes his hand that pulled her night gown down and put it on her chest. He rubbs it. After a while he toke to of his fingures and pinches it alittle. He let's go of her mouth to her her moan. She moans a little loader then before. He was getting more and more turn on by this. He toke his fingures out of her and licks them. She looks at him blushing so hard and sweat dreeping down hwe face.

"Aaare...u'ell...don...e"? Asking Ashley moaning in a havey voice.

"No, baby." He said.

He started dry hummping her now. Ashley moans a little loader. Bates liked this. He was getting more and more turned on.

It was the next day and Ashley wakes up naked along with Alyssa in her bed. She got scared and got dressed. Alyssa was still in her bed sleeping naked.

Ashley ran down stairs and saw her father at the bothem of them.

"Ashley, I can't find Alyssa. Do you know where she is"? Asked Philip.


	2. Chapter 2 Lust

Chapter 2 - Lust

Ashley stared at her father as she didn't know what to say. He looked at her as if he was angery. What could she say? She was upstairs sleeping with me last night and she recommended Philip not to go in there because Alyssa was naked. Then Philip would of asked why Alyssa was naked. Ashley was so confused right now. She first of all didn't know why Alyssa was kissing her. After all. She was a virgin. Is she now a virgin since Alyssa have made out with her? She didn't know. Ashley hopes that that it don't ever happen again.

"Well"? Philip asked her again in a angeryer voice. Ashley looked up at him about to cry then she turn and walked away in the dining room. Philip was getting mad. Philip went upstairs and went into the 2nd hall. He went into Stephanie's room and looked around in there. No one was in there but Stephanie still sleeping. He heard a door beside him that could only be next to Stephanie's room. Ashley's. He stepped back into the hall and saw Alyssa. He stared at Alyssa. "Did you just came out of Ashley's room"? The old perve asked Alyssa. Alyssa scratch her head. "Ummmm... yes. But I was sleeping in there because Ashley ask me to". Said Alyssa still scratching her head. Philip believe her and walked out of the hall and back down stairs. Alyssa still stands there wonder how did she get into Ashley's room. "Bates. Did you do something last night to Ashley"? Asked Alyssa.

Bates never answer her. He was kind of being to quit. Alyssa guesssed it was him then she think hard why she was naked. Then she thought harder. Then she had a nasty thought in her head that maybe Bates did. "Bates, don't tell me you and Ashley..." She could not finsh the rest.

It was to sick to even talk about could not even think about it. It was just to gross. Alyssa went down stairs and went into the kitchen. She saw Philip, Kathryn, Michael, and Ashley. Stephanie wasn't in there just yet. Ashley was sitting down at the table looking straight down at and Philip where standing up talking, and Kathryn cooking breakfast. Alyssa toke a set right down by Ashley. Ashley looked at Alyssa. Then she put her head back looking down.

"Ashley, did you by any chance….." Just before Alyssa was about to finished. Philip and the rest sat down. Kathryn started putting down the plates and silver wear down. She put the breakfast down on the plates after she was down. Michael and Philip diged in. After a few moments Kathryn did to. Stephanie just come in the kitchen with a puffy green skirt on. Her top was yellow and looked like a pumpkin. She sat down on the other side of Ashley. Ashley got back up and went out of the room. "Did I do something wrong"? Asked Stephanie. Alyssa got up and walked after Ashley. Alyssa fallowed her to the bathroom. She knows what's wrong with her. She was acting so strange.

Ashley sits on the bathroom toilet. She was a little confused and sir ten of Alyssa. She was looking down at her knees. She was so sad and upset that she begin to cry.

Alyssa knocks on the door and startled Ashley. Ashley ran into the second part into the bathroom. She was in the bath tub part. She climbs up on the tub shaking a little.

"Ashley, are you doing okay in there"? Asked Alyssa behind the bathroom door.

"Ye….yes…..yes I'm okay". Ashley said it very strangly voice.

"Are you sure you're okay"? Asked Alyssa agin.

"Yes I'm fine"! Shouted Ashley.

Alyssa went in there anyways. She opens the door and started looking for Ashley. She notice she was not in the first part of the rest room. She went into the door onto the right where the bath tub was. Ashley was in there.

Ashley was just about to fall. Alyssa ran over to her and catches her. Ashley had her eyes closed at the same time then she open them. She looked at Alyssa with her sweet inanest eyes. Alyssa smiled down at Ashley. Ashley rustled to break free from Alyssa. Alyssa leted her down and Ashley backed away from Alyssa. Ashley was just about to run away into Alyssa grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Get off of me"! Shouted Ashley.

"No, Ashley listen. I know how your feeling and please let me…." Alyssa could not finshed.

"No! Let me go"! Ashley shouted again.

"Please just let me talk first"! Alyssa shouts back at her.

Ashley stop pulling her arm and looked up at Alyssa. She begin crying.

"Okay…" Ashley said.

Alyssa smiled big and closed them and then open them again.

"Ashley… Bates…. I mean….. he rapped you"? Asked Alyssa.

"Bates? No your Alyssa"! Shouted Ashley.

"No, Ashley. I have this other ego inside me name Bates. He that makes me do weird things. I can make him stop doing things that make people upset". Alyssa said.

"What do you mean"? Shouted Ashley.

"Did you hear me sound it all like a man last night"? Asked Alyssa.

Ashley stopped and think about it. Alyssa closed her eyes for a moment then she open them.

"Here….. let me get him out". She said.

Alyssa's body had a purple fire around her. Ashley remember seeing that purple fire before. Bates toke over now. Bates walks over to Ashley. She just sat there and stared.

Bates touches her arm. She turns her head blushing.

"Baby….. I could tell that you were missing me…." Bates said rubbing up her arm.

Bates soon reached up to her face with his hand. He rubs her face. He turn her head trod him. She was looking deeply into his brown eyes that where close to red. He was looking back at her as well. He moves closer to her face.

"Are you aloud to kiss me? After all… you're a virgin after all….." Said Bates.

"I… I don't know". Ashley turns her head again.

He moves close to her ear and blows in it. She started blushing. He then breathes into her ear. She then blushed even more.

"Come on baby. My body is calling for you. I can tell that yours is calling for me". Bates whispered.

Ashley felt weird and had a feeling like she had butterflies in her stomach. After that was all happening. She started to breath funny. He puts his face up to hers.

"Baby, baby, Ashley. Come on. I know you like it. Your blushing for me baby". He said still whispering to her.

She turn her head to him and then she looked at him again. He was only looking at her lips that where the color of a light strawberry pink.

"I….. I don't care". Said Ashley in a law voice.

Bates laughs evilly. He putted his lips on hers. Ashley eyes where still open. He kisses her deeply then decide to slid his tongue in her mouth. She doesn't do anything back. He still continues this. He shove his tongue down her throat. Making her what to gag a little but she didn't. He putted his arms around her little whites. She sat there still doing nothing. He then makes his hand rub down on her butt. He started rubbing it. She blushes as he was playing with her butt. He sticks his hand into her underwear and still was rubbing her butt. She blushes hard. She then started French kissing Bates stopped kissing her. She looks at him with her mouth open.

"Let me her your voice now". Said Bates.

Bates Pulls her skirt and pulls her panties down a little. Ashley looks at him blushing and making her get turn on. He sticks his figure into her little puss making it go in and out of her. She moans a little making Bates get turn on. He went back to kissing as he did this.

Philip was walking into the main hall way and herd something like to stickers touching and ripping apart. He heard it where he was going. The rest room. He put his ear on the door. He then her moans of a girls voice. He opens the door and looks in there. Bates let's Alyssa take over her body again. Ashley hears the door open and pushes Alyssa off of her, and pulls her panties back up. Philip went into the 2end bathroom.

"Ashley what's Alyssa doing in the rest room with you"? asked Philip razing his eye brawl.

Ashley doesn't say a thing and looks down. She cried a little then was out of the restroom. Philip watched her leave the bathroom. Then he looked at Alyssa.

"What on earth happen in here"? Asked Philip.

"Well you see…. I came in her because I had to use the bathroom. When I was, I saw Ashley almost feel onto the floor. It's a good thing I saved her. She would of hit her head on the tub then we all have to rush her to the hospital". Lied Alyssa.

Alyssa ran out of the 2end bathroom. She was heading to the door that leads out of the restroom. Philip fallowed into the first restroom.

"I thought you had to use the restroom"? Asked Philip.

"I do, I'll just go upstairs". Said Alyssa, and she went out of the restroom.

Alyssa headed upstairs. She had a feeling Ashley was up in her room. She went in there she was right. She was crying on her bed with her face on the right side of the pillow. Alyssa walked over there to her and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Ashley, there is no reason to cry". Said Alyssa.

"I can't help it". Said Ashley.

"Why"? Asked Alyssa.

Ashley lays up and sat down by Alyssa. She hold Alyssa's hand.

"I want that Bates that is inside you to come out". Said Ashley.

"Ohhhh…. Okay I get it. So you do like Bates"? Asked Alyssa.

Ashley don't answer and puts her head down. Alyssa looks at her face. She felt sorry for Bates and Ashley. That they both liked each other but they couldn't be together. She wishes Bates had his own body to play with Ashley. Even though that it's Bates coming out. It feels like and she was a lesbian or is one in front of others.

Ashley got up from the bed and walked out on the boucany. She begin crying feeling the morning chilly air. She could not help it but to cry. This was hard for her, after all. It was her first love. Alyssa came out on the boucany. Ashley quickly turn her head and whipped her tears. She didn't want Alyssa see her foolish crying over a lover. That's what Ashley calls it. Alyssa walks over to Ashley and didn't notice her dried her tears.

"Are you feeling okay"? Alyssa asked her with a happy face.

Ashley didn't answer her. She kept thinking about Bates. Ashley wanted Bates to come out and kiss her. She loves it when Bates feels her up with his lust talk. She wanted him but Bates wouldn't come out.

"Alyssa…. Can you let Bates out. I…..I…." Ashley did not finish. She was embarrassed.

"You want him"? Alyssa asked.

Ashley didn't say anymore. Alyssa closed her eyes and asked for Bates to take over. After a few moments of the wind blowing and touching the trees, making the leaves danced. Alyssa open her eyes. Her eyes where the color like there before. The color of brown with a red color in it. Ashley looks at Alyssa.

"Are you Bates"? She asked her.

Bates walks closer to her and hugs her. He made one of his hands rub up on her thigh and then it touched her puss. He light grabbed it. Ashley blushes at him.

"I am, the one and only sexist to you". Bates said to her.

She blushed more and then looks down at his feet.

"Bates… will you touch any other girl besides me"? She asked him another question.

"Of course not. You're the only girl I'll fuck in my life. Besides, I kind of think your more than cute and adorable. I find you very sexy…." He said.

Ashley ups her head up a little and hugs Bates back with a trust smile. He rubs on her head and plays with her hair.

"Bates, your sweet. What are you planning to do when you have to leave the tomorrow"? She asked him.

"I will find away to play with my girl again". He said.


End file.
